1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an improved hybrid filter header assembly and in particular to an assembly for providing RFI/EMI filtering and ground protection to circuits such as those used to arm electro-explosive devices.
2. The Prior Art
It is necessary to provide electro-explosive devices with protective means to prevent the accidental detonation of the device and the attendant harm and damage which may occur through such detonation. An example of such device is the means currently contemplated for actuating air bags and other passive restraint systems in the automotive industry. These devices are provided with circuitry which, upon actuation of the device in response to an impact exceeding a predetermined level, discharge a gas to inflate the bag. Clearly it would not be in the best interest to have such bags inflating prematurely and in particular that they not inflate during the process of installation and/or maintenance.